Padfoot Loves Moony
by ThePacificIslander
Summary: Sirius' wolfish grin was back again. He pulled Remus into a tight embrace and muttered, "I love you more, Moonykins."


**oh hey thar. i'm baaack. with another oneshot. yay! this time it's it's not your cup of tea then... why did you even click on it? i ship them so hard, the decaying bits of my dead body will ship them. XD anywho, i'm also going to start writing a rose/scorpius. from like, albus's pov though. whateverrr. i might switch off. who knows.**

* * *

Remus' POV:

Remus sighed and looked up at the boy sitting across from him. He was surprised; Sirius was actually _reading _a book. Or at least pretending to. He kept glancing down at something in his hand every few seconds.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, genuinely curious about what his friend was doing. Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Nothing at all, Moony," he murmured. "Nothing at all."

Remus sighed and returned to his book. He could feel Sirius' eyes boring into his skull, though, and couldn't concentrate. He looked up, and Sirius was staring at his book.

"Seriously, Sirius. What's up?" he inquired. Sirius smiled at the overused pun.

"Do you like anyone?" Sirius asked suddenly. Remus paled slightly before flushing a deep red.

"Why-why do you want to know?" he sputtered. Sirius' wolf-like grin was back, and he mussed up his hair. Remus resisted the urge to run his fingers back through it and fix Sirius' hair the way _he _liked it.

"I was just wondering," Sirius casually replied. He closed his book, stood up, and ruffled Remus' hair before walking out of the library. Remus stared at him.

"The fuck?" Remus sighed. He gathered his things and hurried from the silent and almost empty library.

"Sirius!" he called, jogging down the corridor with his messenger bag roughly hitting his leg with every step. It was midday on a Saturday, and most Hogwarts students were outside on the grounds. Someone was at the end of the hall, loitering by the One-Eyed Witch statue. Remus immediately recognized him as Sirius. "Sirius!" he called again, running faster to the statue. Sirius raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, hey, Moony!" he beamed. Remus grinned; Sirius had a beautiful smile.

"Hello, Padfoot," he replied. "What're you doing?"

Sirius shrugged. "More notes for the map."

Remus nodded approvingly and looked over Sirius' shoulder. He had the Map clasped in his hands, along with a quill and another piece of parchment.

"You never answered my question, Rem," Sirius said quietly. His grey eyes were wide, and he leaned in closer to Remus.

"I like…" he began, his mind growing fuzzy from Sirius' proximity. Remus took a deep breath, breathing in Sirius' smell. He smelled like the woods, chocolate, and just faintly of dog. "…someone."

Remus couldn't bring himself to tell Sirius just how much he _loved _him. What if Sirius hated him? Or if it completely broke up the Marauders?

"Tell me who!" Sirius pleaded earnestly, reaching out to grab Remus' wrist so he wouldn't run away.

"You," Remus breathed. He closed his eyes and turned his face away. He was ready for Sirius to yell at him, push him away, anything.

Sirius' face dissolved into a mask of shock, and Remus tried to pull his arm free again. He'd messed _everything _up.

"Remus," Sirius said. Remus sucked in a sharp breath. Sirius' voice was careful, measured. "You like me?"

Remus gave an almost imperceptible nod and tried again to struggle out of Sirius' grip. Suddenly, though, Sirius smiled broadly.

"That's good," he said, leaning in close to Remus' face, "because I like you too," he added, murmuring against Remus' lips. Remus gasped and pulled Sirius close to him, savoring the feel of Sirius' lips against his own. He ran his tongue gently over Sirius' bottom lip and was rewarded with long fingers winding their way through his light brown hair.

"Sirius…" Remus whispered, pulling away. They would need to breathe _sometime _or another. "I don't like you… I _love _you."

Sirius' wolfish grin was back again. He pulled Remus into a tight embrace and muttered, "I love you more, Moonykins."

"Moonykins!" Remus exclaimed in mock outrage. He scrunched up his nose and retrieved the fallen strap of his bag.

"Yes," Sirius stated matter-of-factly, taking Remus' hand and starting back towards their common room. "You are my Moonykins."

It took much longer than usual to reach the Gryffindor common room, because Sirius insisted on stopping to kiss 'his Moonykins' every time they turned a corner. When they finally reached the crowded, plushly decorated room, both Remus and Sirius had hair messier than usual. James looked up and rolled his eyes at them.

"So you two finally stopped being too thick to realize you were in love, I see," he smirked, glancing over at Lily, who scowled at him.

**-Three months later-**

"Oi, Padfoot!" Remus said. "What on Earth are you doing?"

Remus and the other three Marauders were sitting in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, taking notes. Or at least _Remus _was taking notes. Peter was sleeping, James was daydreaming (about Lily, no doubt), and Sirius was… writing on his desk. His arm was blocking the words, and he let out a muffled protest when Remus pulled his arm away.

"What the bloody hell-" he muttered. "-oh."

Written in big black (most likely permanent) letters were the words: "Padfoot loves Moony." Remus smiled.

"You know I love you more, Sirius," he whispered, watching curiously as Sirius waved his wand over the desk. They flashed brilliantly for a second, causing their professor to grow suspicious and walk over.

Remus muttered a simple incantation to hide what Sirius had written, and nonchalantly returned to his notes. Sirius entwined their fingers under the table, and the professor walked back to his desk.

**-15ish years later-**

Remus sighed and looked over at the class of third years industrially practicing revealing charms. Harry was in the front row, biting his tongue worriedly while Ron Weasley tried to reveal whatever Harry had written in invisible ink.

He thought back to when we attended Hogwarts (as a student, not a teacher). Those were the best years of his life. All his best friends were alive and sane. Now Lily, James, and Peter were dead, and Sirius was locked up in Azkaban.

Remus had gone to visit Sirius, once. It had ended badly. He had shouted at Sirius, who insisted that he was innocent. Then Sirius had told Remus that he loved him, and Remus had stalked away without replying.

"I still love you, Moonykins," Sirius' words echoed in his head.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. Remus pulled himself out of his memories and walked over to the desk Harry and Ron were sharing.

"Yes, Harry?" he said. Remus paled, though, when he saw what was written on the desk.

Across it in big letters was "Padfoot loves Moony."

"Who's Padfoot and Moony?" Harry asked. There was a knowing gleam in Harry's eyes, like he had heard the names before. Remus closed his eyes. What if Harry had the Map? Sirius could easily steal it and use it if he broke in to Hogwarts.

"I don't know, Harry," he lied, silently performing the spell to re-hide the message.

**-Later that year-**

Sirius' POV:

Sirius Black silently wandered the empty halls of Hogwarts. He was glad that no one could catch him- the students were most likely in the Great Hall and the teachers were in another part of the castle, patrolling.

He eased open the Defense Against the Dark Arts room's door open and crept to where his desk had been so long ago.

"Sirius?" Remus' voice boomed through the room. Sirius whipped around and smiled; Remus had the Map in his hand. The loving expression that Remus had so often worn was gone, though; replaced with confusion and exhaustion. The full moon was only in a few days.

"I saw Peter on the Map," Remus admitted, crossing the room and taking Sirius' face in his hands. He kissed Sirius gently on the lips. Sirius reacted enthusiastically, pulling Remus tightly to him.

"I'm sorry, Moonykins," Sirius whispered. "You know I can't stay here."

Remus detached himself from Sirius and gazed mournfully at him. He raised his hand and revealed the message still written on Sirius' old desk. Sirius grinned before starting towards the door.

"That's still there, Remus?" he asked.

Remus scoffed. "Of course it is. Harry sits here now- he saw it today when we were practicing revealing charms."

Sirius laughed slightly and disappeared into the corridor. "I still love you, Moonykins!"

* * *

**yay, i hoped you liked it!**


End file.
